


were you hare when I was fox? (song of the sirens)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Return to Treasure Island (TV 1986), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, this mini-series gives me all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: Long John Silver/Jim Hawkins Fanvideo.Did I dream you dreamed about me?Were you hare when I was fox?Now my foolish boat is leaningBroken lovelorn on your rocksFor you sing:'Touch me not, touch me not, come back tomorrowO my heart, o my heart, shies from the sorrow'





	were you hare when I was fox? (song of the sirens)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, non profit fun only.

[Long John Silver/Jim Hawkins - Song of The Sirens](https://vimeo.com/272123643) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
